ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Monsarger
, also known as Mons-Ahgar, is a kaiju that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episodes 11 and 31. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna Generation I Monsarger was a biological weapon created by a race of extinct aliens and kept in a blue capsule.These aliens kept their weapon of mass destruction on a comet by the name of Meranie. The aliens then used a few artificial engines to create the illusion of lush forests and pure air to lure other aliens in and eliminate them with Monsarger, thus creating an intergalactic war before being deceased. Monsarger was still kept on the comet when it traveled into the solar system, thus alerting TPC who then sent Super GUTS to investigate the comet in hopes of it being a refuge for mankind in the future. It was there that Asuka and Nakajima met Hanejiro and discovered the complicated mechanisms, still in use, that created the disguise. While Asuka and Nakajima were in that underground chamber, Ryo and Kariya discovers a plain filled with crashed UFOs. Suddenly, it all made sense. This disguise was spotted, and a mechanism released Monsarger. Monsarger then crashed the underground chamber, which traped Asuka. Nakajima, Ryo, and Kariya then returned to the GUTS Eagle and opened fire, but could not even dent the beast. Asuka was hit and was stuck under by a big rock which have even more big rock above it. Asuka dropped his Reflasher and could get to it. Finaly, Asuka, with the help of Hanejiro, who pushed the Reflasher with its mouth, transformed into Ultraman Dyna. As Dyna fought, he noticed that Hanejiro was pointing to a hologram Monsarger, pointing his weakness, his brain. With that notion, Dyna transformed into Strong Type and jumped into space. As Monsarger looked up, Dyna kicked fiercely downward, and shattered Monsarger's brain case. With his brain demolished, Monsarger fell and burned away. But special mechanisms inside him caused the comet to explode when Monsarger has been defeated, and so, the GUTS Eagle took off, and returned to Earth with Asuka and Hanejiro. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Monsarger's roar is a sped up Silvergon roar. *Monsarger's episode was aired again in December 2011 in HD quality in Ultraman Retsuden. *Monsarger was original set to appear in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. Generation II Monsarger reappeared in episode 31 as . Monsarger Ⅱ was a beast captured by Gregorl-Man on the fourth Meranie comet and was brought with him to Earth as a training target and to show Ultraman Dyna his power. Monsarger Ⅱ biological weapon created by the exact same alien race on the fourth Meranie comet out of many. Monsarger Ⅱ came into the possession of the Gregorl-Man and had his weak point reinforced, making Monsarger almost completely invincible. Gregorl-Man sent Monsarger down via a dimensional vortex into Gregorl's match ring set on Earth. There, he was confronted by Gregorl-Man, disguised as Ultraman Dyna, and held up a fight. The imitator soon chops Monsarger's neck, showing Super GUTS his power in not needing to destroy the blue reigns of the kaiju's head. Then Monsarger fell to the ground, knocking it off and burned away. Data : Monsarger can generate and launch fireballs. Monsarger can only launch fireballs by charging up his body and releasing it in a massive blast through putting his hands together. :;Weakness The brain (blue portion of Monsarger's head) is linked to the Planet Meranie and the most vulnerable part of his organ. Destroying it can cause the whole planet and itself to be destroyed. monsarger2.png|Dense Reflective Skin Monsarger1.png|Great Destruction Bullet - Generation II= Monsarger II :;Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 73,000 t *Origin: 4th Planet Meranie :;Powers and Weapons *Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so dense and thick, most beam attack simply bounce off him. *Head Case Modification: Monsarger II is equipped with a dense, reflective, and unremoveable shield on his head to protect it due to modifications made on him by Gregorl-Man. * : Monsarger can generate and launch fireballs. Unlike the first generation, Monsarger can launch small fireballs by firing them through its mouth. Monsarger Head Case Modification2.png|Head Case Modification }} Merchandise Monsarger was released three times as an action figure by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series. The first Monsarger was released in 1997 in conjunction with the release of his own episode. The figure (left on the photo) was made of red vinyl, but the droopy look of the eyes and the lack of detail made it a downer. However, the 2000 release would make the figure look better as it was more detailed and the eyes were not as "droopy" as before. The last release of the figure in the 2009 line was a huge improvement, as it now was made in mohagne vinyl (dark red, purple-ish). Detail-vise this figure improved all its predesscors lacked, but still did not fix the generations old problem of the weird pupil position, as all the Monsarger figures to date always had eyes that looked diagonally upward. The toys all measure 7 inches and a Monsarger II figure was never made nor released by Bandai or any other toy company to date. Gallery rwreete.jpg Monsarger appears.jpg|Monsarger (in capsule) appearing on Meranie's surface tretrete.jpg Monsarger_rampages.png|Monsarger begans to rampage on Meranie Monsarger holding Dyna slash.jpg|Monsarger holding (then reflecting) the Beam Slicer Monsarger battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Monsarger battling Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) Monsarger shoots fire ball.jpg|Monsarger fires his signature fireball Monsarger II rise.jpg|Monsarger II Monsarger_ii.jpg Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger.jpg|Imit Dyna beating down Monsarger II Monsager II vs Imit Dyna.png|Imit Dyna breaking Monsarger II's neck Monsargergen2.jpg Monsager Retsuden.png|Monsarger's capsule Monsager Retsuden I.png|Monsarger inactive Monsarger seen in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Monsarger seen in Ultraman Retsuden Monsarger fighting Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Monsarger Vs. Ultraman Dyna (Retsuden HD) Monsager fake Retsuden.png|A hologram of Monsarger The Blazing Monsarger.jpeg|Monsarger's brain on fire Monsarger5.png|Monsarger awakens after being released from capsule. monsarger4.png|Monsarger waking up from slumber Monsarger8.png Monsarger13.png Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Parts Category:Aliens